You Make Me Wanna Die
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: When Alice Brandon and her little sister, Cynthia, arrive in the small town of Forks, they're sure to stir things up. It's not just a typical teenage romance - one can see the future and the other's a vampire. Danger is bound to follow the two wherever they go. Watch their unique love story unfold... Human Alice/Vampire Jasper
1. New Home

**You Make Me Wanna Die**

**Chapter one - New Home**

**A/N: **

**"This whole story is written in advance, just to let you know. When this chapter is up, the rest will all be written." **

**I was so naive back then, thinking I had the self control to write it all the way through before uploading it. In my defense, I did get to chapter 15!**** Thank you to my lovely friend and beta, KittieKat121, who without, this story would probably be quite confusing at times! Go check her out. :) **

**This chapter is boring but I promise promise promise it gets better. **

**Enjoy!**

With a cheery smile, sealed on with my candyfloss lip gloss, I wave bye-bye to my Dad, waiting on the doorstep, a chewed up expression on his face. I don't know why he looks so sad, he was getting rid of me! The freak of the family, and my lovely little sister. Aha, that's why. His new wife loves Cynthia, my baby sister. She hates me.

I'm Alice. I'm too old to be turned into her daughter. Cynthia is only seven, almost eight, and when our mother died three years ago, Daddy persuaded her that our stepmother, who truly is wicked, was her Mommy. Cynthia wasn't fooled, but played along at my cue, as I wanted her to be well-cared for. I watch the raindrops on the car window race, and Cynthia's head begins to nod. I tuck her up and the driver smiles at me in the rear view mirror. We're going to live with our Godparents, Lillian and Cedric, because I've been sent away from the institution they sent me to, because apparently I'm not crazy. Good to know. However their plan back fired when Cynthia wanted to come with me. Well, she demanded. Kicked and screamed so much that Dad eventually snapped and told her that she probably had what I had and that she would go with me whether she liked it or not. Cynthia was happy enough to go with me, though.

"You love her very much," the taxi driver tells me. I smile at him, nodding.

"Yes," I whispered. "She's my baby sister, I have to!" I joke. I looked at her little angelic face, serene with sleep, the shadows casting down on her. I smooth her hair out of her eyes and she wriggles out of my grip. I sigh, looking at her ragamuffin look, but leave her. I must have dozed off also because when I woke, the driver was looking at me kindly.

"We're here, little miss." He ducks his head at me. "I didn't want to wake you, so we've been here about twenty minutes." I blush scarlet and nod, although the fair of our cab is probably much higher now. I count my money, hoping we have enough. I peek at the front, and see that the driver turned off the meter for us, and I thanked him profusely for our minuscule amount of money paid. "No problem, missy, it's a very hard world out there. Take care! And of your little bundle in the back."

I'm tempted to put her in the suitcase, but I simply prop her precariously on the top, making her lean on the handle. I feel this is too risky, so I spend time rearranging a suitcase so I can wheel her along in an open one. It looks a bit like a funeral casket, but I try to ignore this. I also try to ignore the strange looks I'm getting. Well, instead of looking at me like I murdered her, ask if I need help! I grumble quietly and lean Cynthia's suitcase on the wall at an angle where she won't fall out.

I pull out my phone and dial the number of Auntie Lilly. That's what we call her. Always have. "Hello?" The familiar voice sings. "Is that you, Alice!"

"Yes, Auntie Lilly, it's us," I say uncertainly. Auntie Lilly laughs down the phone.

"Where have you got to?" I look around, floundering. I have no idea. I chewed my lip.

"I don't have the faintest idea," I laugh, because if I didn't I was afraid I'd cry.

"Describe it, dear."

"Well, there's a...tree?" I tell myself to keep breathing, don't panic, whatever you do, Alice, you have a child with you. I squint. "Oh! Oh, I see houses!"

"Can you get to them? What color are they?"

"Uh, yeah, I can get to them, I think. One minute." I climb up the tiny hill and see it's just a pathway. I grab the suitcases - including Cynthia, and go through with them into the pathway. Cynthia stirs and I pat her shoulder.

"Come on, Cynthrella, we've got to get home before midnight."

As a last resort, I head into the local Police Station. I timidly ask the lady at the desk if she knew my Auntie Lillian Myers, because we needed to be getting home. A whole hoard of officers come out upon hearing her name.

"So you're little Alice!" They say, marveling. "You're all we've heard of." I smile, thankful for their friendliness. One of the leaner officers steps forward and extends his hand. I take it, smiling broadly.

"Hi, I'm Chief Swan. My daughter, Bella, goes to the high school here. I'm sure she'll show you around!" I sigh, remembering high school back at my old house. It was terrible. But I give a wobbly smile for the officers, as they insist on taking me home in the police cruiser. I'm thankful that everyone knows everyone. It gives me some comfort, that if I was sent away to that horrible institution, people would know.

I watched out of the window, all the people sitting in their living rooms, just relaxing. There seemed to be no privacy here. I'm not too sure how I feel about that. "Alice?" I was woken up by the sound of someone's voice. Chief Swan's. "I carried your little sister in. Your Aunt's got her. You've just got to get yourself in, okay? The bags are up in your rooms." He was so kind I felt like crying. I threw my arms round him and he stiffened, but patted my back. "You're a good girl. Don't cause your lovely Aunt any trouble, ya hear me?" I giggled, and saluted.

"Loud and clear, sir."

It was eleven before we tumbled into bed. Cynthia crashed on the couch and so Auntie Lilly carried her up, and I dragged myself up the stairs. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and fell into bed. I stargazed from my bed, looking out the window. I sigh contentedly.

We're safe. We're home. This is home now. And we'd never have to leave.


	2. A Rude Awakening

I woke up in the morning and groaned at the sound of my alarm. I wanted to smash it into a million pieces, but I got up and wrapped my dressing gown round me. I was cold, but I liked that. I hated the feeling of being too warm. I didn't know what time Auntie Lillian got up, so I tiptoed out of my room. It was six thirty, and a lovely Thursday morning. Cyn wasn't up, or Auntie Lilly. I switched on the TV. Spongebob was on so I curled up and rested my head on my hands.

I then saw two little presents on the side, one wrapped in blue, one in purple. I nudged over to them. One said: "To my darling Alice," and the other: "To my sweetheart Cynthia," and a note. "P.S you can open this as soon as you get up, don't wait for me - Auntie Lilly xoxo  
I shrugged and shook the purple present - mine - lightly. Whatever was inside slid about. Carefully winding the ribbon around my index finger, I run my nail under the wrapping paper and smooth it out. Taking the box in my hands, I take the lid off. A purple watch. I smile broadly and slide it on my wrist. It fits well, and I smile again.

I hear creaks on the stairs. It's quick, light steps and I see Cynthia tiptoeing down. "Hi, baby." I say, smiling.

"I'm not a baby, Ali." Cynthia yawns, and she smiles sleepily. I ruffle her hair and laugh.

"Okay, Miss Sleepy Head Big Girl. Right, do you want cornflakes or cocopops?" She wrinkles her nose at cornflakes. I pour some cocopops in a little bowl and hand it to her. "We're looking at schools today." Cyn frowns.

"I don't wanna go to school," she whines. I smile, picking up my spoon and shoveling cereal into my mouth.

"Me either."

Auntie Lilly comes down pretty soon after and Cynthia sidles up to her. "Auntie Lilly.." I laugh.

"Don't waste your breath, Cynthia." Auntie Lilly frowns.

"I'm not a dragon. What is it, Cynthia?"

"If you love me,"

"Which I do, very much, my sweet."

"You'll do what makes me happy?"

"Of course."

"There!" Cynthia smiled. "See, Alice." I raise my eyebrow.

"You haven't asked yet."

"No," says Auntie Lilly. "You haven't."

"Can I not go to school?" Auntie Lilly rolls her eyes. She shakes her head.

"You have to go to school." She says, but smiles. "But you've got a couple weeks yet."

* * *

At ten, Auntie Lilly tells us that we better go and see the community center, as the Girl Scouts are just being assigned. I know Cyn's always wanted to go, so I say I'll take her and we set off. Everyone rushes round us because we are new. I feel a little uncomfortable, but we get Cynthia signed up and they say we can start selling straight away. I take her and her little wagon round, selling cookies to most people who pass. Eventually I tell her that we'll call it a day, unless we pass people.

We do pass someone, on the way. A very tall blonde boy. Cynthia walks up and starts her little ramble. "Excuse me, sir, I'm Cynthia and I'm selling Girl Scout cookies. Would you like to buy any? We have Thin Mints, Caramel DeLites, and Peanut Butter Patties. The cookies are really heavy so we put them in a wagon." He doesn't answer, and I frown. "Hello? Sir?"

"Hang on, Cynthia. He might be deaf." He snaps round and looks at me with dark, narrowed eyes. I shrink back slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"So you're not deaf." I say. "You know, it's really rude to ignore people. She's only a little girl. You could have just said a polite no thank you but no, you ignore her? What's with that? You're not a little boy anymore, you know. You're quite a lot bigger than her. Come on, Cynthia. We don't like rude people where we come from." I grab her hand and she trips over. "I'm sorry!" I say, hand over my mouth. She's the tiniest eight year old ever, so I pick her up and carry her on my hip. She's got a grazed knee. The guy I shouted at looks pained. I glare at him and walk off, trying to struggle with the wagon and a crying Cynthia.

When we get home Cynthia is only grizzling, so I clean her up and sit her on the couch with a storybook and read to her. She always loved to be read to. Nana always said she loved a story, whereas I'd never sit still long enough.

"And so Prince Charming and Cinderella lived happily ever after..." I said, closing the book. "Okay now?" She nods and I kiss her head. "Stay here and rest." I started to clean the kitchen, because I cleaned when I was stressed. I was feeling bad about shouting at him. I never shout. Unless Cynthia was in danger, I never ever shout. I mean, it was rude of him to not listen to a little girl, but I was rude too, shouting that he was being horrible.

I hear the door open and swing round, dishtowel still in hand. Auntie Lilly smiles. "Not clean enough?"

"No..I just..it's been a bit of a tough day. My feet are sore. Cyn's been trailing me across town to sell those cookies and we didn't sell many..." I shake my head. "And then this one boy just ignored us." She pulls out a chair for me and I sit. She sits too.

"How old was he?"

"About my age." I say. "Though he was like giantly tall." She smiles.

"One of the Cullen boys would be my guess." Auntie Lilly seems to know everybody. "Edward isn't that tall. Taller than me but about your uncle's size." Uncle Cedric was away in the navy. I nod. "Emmett is like the Hulk, though he's very sweet. He often helps me with my shopping. There's a blonde one. He mostly keeps to himself though he was very nice to me when I had that accident last year. Jasper, that's his name." Auntie Lilly broke her arm. It was a clean break and she is fine now.

"Well, if that's him he wasn't very nice to us."

"He's probably shy, bless him. You're a very pretty girl, darling." I scoff.

"He ignored Cynthia, not me." I say. I yawn. We'd been talking for a while. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"I'll put Cynthia to bed. Then I'm gonna put myself to bed." Auntie Lilly stands, and kisses my cheek.

"Good girl. Love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I read Cynthia another story, tuck her in, and fall asleep thinking of that boy's - Jasper's - golden eyes.

* * *

I woke up early again the next morning because I had to get dressed straight away. We were going to see our new schools. I almost cried when we got the letters inviting us to see Forks High and Forks Elementary. Auntie Lillian smiled and nodded at the letter.

"There!" Auntie Lilly said, showing us the letter, and squeezing each of our noses. "You're going to be bright, educated young girls who make their Auntie proud! Aren't you both?"

We nodded.

"Chin up, my little chickens."

* * *

I got up and jumped in the shower. I blow dried my hair and stuck some little green beads on the front side bangs. I put on my turquoise skirt and a blue shirt. My black patent shoes would do, too. I went into Cynthia's room to check on her. She was sitting on her bed, arms crossed, face set in stone.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask, frowning. I brush her hair back.

"I don't wanna go to school." I sigh.

"You have too," I say. "It'll be fine. I have high school and I'm titchy. I'll probably end up in a trashcan!" She doesn't even smile and I feel terrible. "Okay. Here's the deal. If you do good at school, you can have that dolly you wanted." Her face lights up. "And if you make a friend in the first week, you can have the house to go with her."

"Ali, I love you!" I laughed.

"Only if you do good, you hear?" She nods, and I know she will.

* * *

It doesn't take long to get to Fork's High. It took ten minutes maximum. That depressed me slightly. It means we have to go into Port Angeles to go shopping. I felt Cynthia droop too. I squeezed her hand. I'd have to be mature here. Aunt Lilly said she'd take us whenever we wanted. Cynthia was almost eight soon. I'd have to look around and get her a present.

We went inside the building and had a mini tour. It was Saturday, so none of the students would be here. I was introduced to my homeroom tutor, Mrs Hayfer.

"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs Hayfer. Please, look around. You'll be sitting next to Kendall. She's very nice." I smiled shyly, and look around. Cynthia swings on my hand like a little monkey. I frown but don't really mind. I walk to the window and look outside. I can see the courtyard. It's very nice. Cynthia suddenly bursts into tears. I bend down, and smile reassuringly.

"Hey, hey!" I laugh. "What's the matter?"

"She's very good with children." I hear Auntie Lilly saying to Mrs Hayfer. I pick her up and she snuffles into my shoulder. "Is she okay?" Auntie Lilly mouths. I nod.

"I...Miss...Home!"

"No, you don't, Miss Silly." I say. "Come look at this." I show her outside. There is a little bird cheeping away. She wipes the tear away, but the pout is still there. I whisper loudly in her ear. "Now don't you want to show Mrs Hayfer how much of a big girl you are?" She nods, and walks over to her. Cynthia offers Mrs Hayfer a watery grin and she holds her hand out. Miss shakes it gently.

"What a polite young girl you've raised." Cynthia smiles.

"Daddy raised me but he didn't do a very good job!" Her southern drawl slips out. "Ali has done a better job. I wish Mama was here." I stop her before she tells our whole life story in this very classroom.

"That's enough, Cyn." I say, picking her up again. I'm seriously gonna give myself backache picking her up so much, even though she's little. I let her snuffle into my shoulder once again. "We can meet your teacher now, huh? Fun fun fun!"

* * *

Cynthia has three teachers. One for Monday to Wednesday, and one Thursday to Friday. She also has a teaching assistant. We get to meet them all. They're lined up, obviously excited.

"Hi!" The first one says, waving. "I'm Miss Taylor. And you are?"

"Cynthia." She says quietly. "How do you do?" I struggle to keep my laughs in. The next one is called Mr Defer. He teaches Thursday to Friday. And then lastly, the teaching assistant. She's the most beautiful lady I've ever seen - bar Rosalie. Her caramel hair cascades in soft waves down her shoulders. Her eyes are warm and inviting. She's smiling. She's tall, and wearing heels. Her eyes flicker to me for a second, and her smile falters. It doesn't fade, though. It seems she's..._snickering. _

"Hi, sweetheart." She says to Cynthia. And I swear, when she said this, she looked pointedly at me. "I'm Mrs Cullen." My mouth almost dropped open. I snapped it shut instantly, but the lady - Mrs _Cullen_ - turns her head from me. I'm sure she's laughing again. I guess the Cullen Matriarch heard about my little rant.

* * *

I spend the rest of the day with Mrs Cullen's laugh burned into my mind, wondering how on earth I managed to make myself look crazy in this town already.

**A/N: I'm a little disappointed with only 2 reviews but thanks for reading anyhow :)**


	3. The Cullens Explained

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who followed and favourited, and especially those who reviewed. :)**

My tray collided with the lunch table and I slammed myself down next to Elle Johnson, a girl in my English class. She'd sat down next to me when I sat in the classroom, looking a little lost, as she'd said, and introduced herself. I also sat and talked to Angela Weber, a girl who helped me with my algebra. I'm terrible at math, so the help was greatly appreciated, even though I hadn't actually had a math lesson yet. We were then joined by Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. More than once I caught myself staring over at the Cullen table in the cafeteria. I blamed it on Mike. He was staring at the brunette one, but I was lying to myself. So much that Elle stopped in the middle of her sentence, sighed, and said, irritated:

"Alright, you're gonna give yourself serious neck ache. What are you staring at?" She peered round my shoulder, frowning. She didn't say it like she was really angry but I flinched anyway. She rolls her eyes, but she's smiling softly, and her face is wearing a kind expression.

"Sorry," I muttered, trying to concentrate on what she was saying. She'd only known me for a couple of hours, since this was still only my first day, she seemed to know me better than I knew myself. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even listen to her talk of what perfume was best. I wondered how Cynthia was getting on. I cut her sentence short. "Hey, do you know what time Forks Elementary gets out? I might have to pick up my little sister."

"Same as us, I think." Angela says. "I had to pick up my brothers once." Elle squeals.

"I didn't know you had a little sister! Aw! I bet she's just like you! Is she like a little pixie?" I raise my eyebrows. "Oh! Nickname time. You can call me Ellie if you wanna. Pixie, meet Angel." Elle takes my hand and makes it shake Angela's. I laugh.

"You are so weird. I love it. But I have to phone my...Mom." I wink and excuse myself. I ring Auntie Lilly.

"Hello." I say. Mama always told me that it was okay to address my friends and her informally, but I must always be polite to adults. "Am I picking up Cynthia?"

"Hi, honey. Do you get out at the same time?"

"Yeah. Yes," I correct myself.

"How long would it take you to get her, then? She might get a bit frightened."

"If I think it'll take longer than ten minutes, I'll phone her teacher and ask her to keep her in, alright?"

"Alright, my sweetheart, be safe. Are you having fun? It's lunch now, isn't it, so who are you sitting with? Are you classes okay? It's not too difficult, is it, the schoolwork?" I sigh a little. I'm used to no concern from anyone, and Auntie Lilly's constant worry overwhelmed me.

"These girls in my classes. It's fine. I mean, it's a little bigger than Missi High, Listen, I'll speak to you when I get home, okay?"

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too." I hang up and join my table again. They raise their eyebrows. "I asked if I had to pick up Cynthia - my little sister." Angela smiled at me kindly, but Jessica nudged Lauren, who had joined the table as I took the call, and frowned. Luckily, they didn't say anything. I decide I've had enough of my lunch, and throw the rest in the trashcan, walking to be alone.

* * *

I walk into my last class of the day, music, with a relatively positive view. My friends aren't there, so it'll give me a chance to figure some things out in my head as well as watch the people in my class. I join the back of the cue, as the teacher, an old man with a kind, worn face with laugh lines and a beard, seats us according to his plan, which he is holding in one claw. It's only when he calls my name I realize I'm still Mary. I feel too tired to correct him, so I shuffle to my allocated seat, slouch down and drag my bag behind me. It's almost as tall as me, the darn thing.

Getting my pen out of my bag, I barely notice who sits beside me until he touches my shoulder lightly. I jump and gasp but look to the left of me, to see no other than Edward Cullen. I can't help a grin breaking across my face. He chuckles deeply, and I shake my head, still smiling.

"I'm sorry to startle you," he says softly, smiling. "I just wanted to say hello, Mary," I smile back, and give a little wave, but then frown at the use of Mary.

"My name is-"

"Mary!" Sir calls to me. I roll my eyes. "Be quiet, please."

"My name is Alice, sir."

"Stop talking please, _Alice."_ I shut up, though I fidget with my pen and then tap my foot because simply, I'm bored. We are set work and I write my name on it, then sit back in my chair, looking out the window. I like the way the birds always go in those huge groups, flocks. Someone's bound to notice if you suddenly go missing...my mind flashes back to the treatments at the institution. I shudder. Edward looks at me strangely. I smile reassuringly.

"Just thinking about something." But somehow, I think he knew that. He raises his eyebrow but leaves it at a quiet nod. He looks at me with a skeptical expression etched on his face, and continued our conversation.

"My brother says he has met you before, _Alice,_" he grins using my real name. I grin too.

"Mm?" I ask. "And which brother is that?" He chuckles softly once again.

"I'm sure you would have remembered Emmett much better. The big one, next to my prissy sister. Lots of people call her Blondie." I nod, remembering the lesson I spent admiring her looks. "So that leaves Jasper." I flinch at his name, but smile. "So you remember." I frown but nod.

"Yes. He's not very well-mannered like you, is he?" I muse.

"Really? He is usually nothing but gentlemanly, especially to a lady." I grimaced at Edward's words.

"My mother always told me that I wasn't a lady. Ladylike." I added. Then I laugh, because maybe that's why. "Maybe that's why." I raise one eyebrow at him.

"I doubt that, Alice. You seem very graceful. Do you do ballet?" I shake my head no. "So how did you stumble across him?" I interrupt what he was perhaps going to say.

"My little sister was selling Girl Scout cookies. I was with her, cause she's too little to go alone. She'd probably end up getting adopted by the wolves." Edward's head snaps up at the last bit. Wolves? Weird... "And we bumped into him."

"Literally?" My brow knits together.

"Huh?"

"Did you like, walk into him?"

"Oh. No, no. Just rambled the garbage they give you on that sheet, when you sign up."

"Yeah, I know those." I smile.

"Did your sisters go?" The smile vanishes, but he nods.

"What happened?" I thought back, replaying the scene in my head. Nothing happened, not really. He did nothing except from saying "excuse me?" and I shouted at him. I didn't know what he was going through. I don't know _anything._ I fight back hot tears, as I've been told this far too many times, mostly back at Daddy's. I snuffle on my sleeve and continue.

"We just asked him if he wanted to buy any, and he said nothing. And did nothing. It was like he wasn't there. So I told Cynthia, my sister, that he might be deaf. He whipped round and said excuse me, and I started yelling at him." Edward looks at me and softens.

"Hey, hey, it's fine! What's wrong?"

"I was so mean! I don't know what he's going through! Oh, god, you all probably think I'm _unhinged!" _My voice was getting louder and louder but I felt like I couldn't control myself. I faintly heard a voice asking if "Could I please take Alice out to calm down, I upset her- well no of course I didn't mean it!" I felt all swimmy, but tried to stay on my feet. Oh god, guilt always did this to me! That damn boy, stressing me out!

"It's okay, Alice-" he stops and looks at me. "Mary?" I frown and smack his arm though I miss with my blurred vision. Am I _crying? _He leads me outside.

"Don't...call me Mary!" He laughs and steadies me. I blink to try and focus my eyes unsuccessfully.

"You look like Bambi."

"I look crazy. Unhinged, like I said."

"We do not think you're _unhinged._" I groan anyway, and lean on him, giving up. I steady my eyes on the person standing across from us.

_Jasper._


	4. Children's Innocence

I'm sure he was there. That I wasn't imagining him. I'm _sure. _I'm not crazy. I'm not! After Edward took me out, he lead me to the nurse's office, where he sat and waited for me. The nurse took my temperature, gave me a painkiller for my headache, and then shook her head at my file. I bit my lip. Isn't that supposed to be _private?_

"You need to take your medication, honey."

"I have been." I can just feel that I'm turning bright red. I mean, I'm lying, so I don't know what I expect. I was never a good liar. But I don't need those stupid pills.

"No, you haven't. It will make you feel better." She ticks off a sheet in her little notebook and hands it to me. "Give this to your mother or father." I raise my eyebrows but say nothing. Edward doesn't seem phased. I give him an embarrassed look. He smiles. I shove the note in my pocket, and keep my hand in there. Does this nurse feel no cold?

"Right. I'll call home, and then somebody can pick you up. Is there someone at home?" I shake my head.

"No, my auntie works."

"No mother or father?" I shake my head. She sucks her teeth. I tap my foot.

"Can I go back to lesson?" She shakes her head.

"No, honey. You need to go home."

"Well, I can't, can I? I'm sick, as you keep telling me, but if I'm too sick to stay here then _surely_ I'm too sick to walk home alone? I mean, what if I throw myself off of the nearest cliff? That would be a terrible thing on my record, and yours, would it not?" She shakes her head again, looking faintly irritated. Edward stands.

"I will take her home. Please, if I can." She looks at him skeptically.

"Oh? Do you not have a lesson to get to?" He shakes his head and winks at me. "Then fine. But sign this. And Alice, you sign here." I scribble a vague indication of my name. "I _will_ be phoning home, Alice." She says, as if I care. I nod. "Right. Well then." She seems flustered. "Feel better, dearie."

* * *

I walk into the parking lot with Edward, about to say goodbye, when he opened the passenger side of his silver Volvo. I stare, uncertain. "You don't have to take me home."

"I know." He says, simply, but he holds the door open nevertheless. I sigh and sit down in the car.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask, tilting my head. I really didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just the new girl."

"Who needs a helping hand. It's okay." He smiles. He mutters something but I ignore him.

"Can you..." I trail off.

"Go on." He encourages gently.

"Drop me at the elementary school rather than my home? I need to pick up my little sister." He nods.

* * *

I wait for a while, sitting against the tree outside of the school. At long last, the bell sounds and the kids come running out. I see Cynthia ahead of the crowd. She's running and crying and I hug her instantly.

"What's happened?" I look around. "Cynthia, look at me. What happened?"

"They...were...so...mean...to...me!" She gasps through her sobs.

"What?" I demand. "Why? Who?"

"That girl was the worst," she says, pointing out a little brunette girl. "She said I talk funny and I'm not pretty."

"You look like Violet," I say. Violet is Mama's sister. I look like Mama. "And you speak like you're from Mississippi. So that's good!"

"Ali.." she sniffs. I nod. I take her hand and march over to the girl.

"Excuse me." I say. "My little sister Cynthia is new here. She says your daughter has been teasing her. As you can appreciate, she's very upset." The mother gasps.

"I'm sorry! Goodness me. Izzy! Have you been teasing this poor girl?" She looks us both up and down. I narrow my eyes. She looks to the ground.

"Yes, Mommy."

"I have two daughters, one in a stroller, one in school. Who is more mature? Apologize, Izzy!"

"I'm sorry." She says, looking up. Cynthia smiles at her shyly. She smiles back and hugs her. I shake my head at the mom and we both laugh.

"Thank you, Ma'am," I say, smiling. We were just about to leave when I bronze haired girl ran over. I hoped she was nice, for Cyn's sake.

"Wait!" She cries out. We stop.

"I'm sorry they were being mean to you, Cynthia. I _like_ the way you speak!" She giggles and runs off again, quickly shouting: "See you Monday!" I smile at Cynthia.

"She was nice." Cynthia only nods.

* * *

"Hi, Girls!" Auntie Lilly shouts from the kitchen. "Had a good day?" We both nod, coming into the kitchen. I look at Auntie Lilly, silently asking her if she'd had the phonecall yet. She nods, and shakes her head, clearly upset. "Cindy, go to your room and draw Alice and I a picture. Could you do that for me, darling?"

"Yes! What kind?"

"Surprise me." She bounded up the stairs and into her room. Auntie Lilly sat me down at the table, and took my hand in her own. "I got a call from the school nurse today." She says. "Ahh. So you remember." I look at the ground.

"What did she say?"

"Have you got your medication with you?" I shake my head.

"Dad.." I take a deep breath. "Dad took them because he said I deserve the th-" I start crying, holding my hand to my face. "The thoughts, or whatever was going on in my head."

"You don't."

"You don't _know_, Auntie Lilly."

"Well then, duckling, tell me."

"It's just..I don't know, it's only...thoughts. You know? You can't block them out like words or punches, because they are you; they are a part of you."

"I understand."

"I'm not crazy." I look up. "I'm _not _crazy."

"No," says Auntie Lilly. "You're not. You're my little Alice, no more, no less."

"And you love me even though you know?"

"Oh, sweetheart! I'll always love you! From the moment I set my eyes on your little face, your huge eyes."

"Really?"

"Of course." Auntie Lilly's words calmed me, and I went to see what Cynthia was up to. She was drawing a very intricate picture, and yet she didn't seem to be looking at the paper. When it looked like she was finally done, I picked up the piece of paper. I frowned. It was me, but with more delicate, neater features. I looked more defined - beautiful. But I was standing next to Blondie. She was hugging me. I held it up, closer to my face. Cynthia had never seen her before, so why was she drawing her? With ME next to her? It was laughable. We were _hugging. _

I wondered for not the first time, what my connection with this family would be.


	5. A New Found Friend

**A/N: **

**Hope you all enjoy this one.. :)**

It was morning in no time, and I shower quickly, get Cynthia sitting down at the table, and chew my own cereal slowly. She chatters away about being excited to go to school again, but I don't know why. She doesn't let anything get her down. I try not to either, but a seven year old won't have lost her rose tinted glasses just yet. Well, I'd really hope so.

"Alice, are you listening to me?" This was a more grown up, but still cheerful voice piercing through my thoughts. I looked up to see Auntie Lilly burning a hole into my neck.

"Of course," I said, looking down again. I'm _not, _but she doesn't need to know that.

"Great, the little green men will be here at four, so get home from school early. They're taking Cynthia to Mars."

"Sure, sure," I muttered, throwing my spoon in the sink and running the water to rinse my hands. I didn't wash the bowl. Auntie Lilly always said: "Tire out the old ones first," with a bright smile. It meant we could laze about now that it's summer. Cynthia giggles, and I give her a look, which quells her.

"Sweetheart, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Auntie Lilly says tactfully. I shake my head, and take Cynthia's hand. "Alright...Well," she hedged. "Stay safe." I don't really think there's anywhere in Forks that you could describe as dangerous, but I smile all the same.

"Bye bye." I say, the door slamming behind me. I grab Cynthia's hand and we walk to school.

* * *

I endured another miserable day at Fork's High, but it was home where I really got down to studying. My day passed without much drama. Though I was approached by a baby-faced, blonde boy who, after carefully watching me for forty minutes, worked up the courage to say a meek hello. I'd said it back, and turned away. Obviously, he didn't like that. He made the mistake of tapping my shoulder lightly. I shuddered and leaped back a few feet. I got a few surprised looks, and one shove from a bleached blonde girl, but shamefully made my way back to him, face red, eyes down.

"Sorry," I muttered, not bothering to look him in the eye.

"No, that was my fault entirely. I didn't mean to scare you. Hi, I'm Mike." I smiled brightly, and squealed.

"I have a bunny called Mike! He's only a toy but I've had him since I was little..."

"That's sweet." He smiled. "So, Mary, how is your first week here?" I wrinkled my nose.

"My name is Alice," I say, trying to say it politely. His smile falters but it returns like it never went away. I let out a breath, and close my eyes.

"Oh, cool. Why'd you move down here?"

"I wanted to live with my auntie." I state. He smiles and walks off, sensing my rudeness. I feel bad, but not bad enough to go after him.

That was pretty much the highlight of my day. If you can call it that. So when Cynthia came home buzzing with the news of a new friend, things got a little more interesting...

* * *

"Jesus! Cynthia, _watch!"_ I'd hissed, throwing her back so passionately that she tumbled over. She was just about to walk into the road, and I'd pushed her out of the way of the speeding car. "You could have been killed!" I shout. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Cynthia says, not paying much attention to the words I'm saying.

"If you get run over, don't come crying to me." I said. "You know road safety. Why are you being so silly?" We walked home in an uncomfortable silence. When we get home, she follows me, trotting up to my bedroom with me. I sighed and sat on my bed. "How was your day?" Cynthia lights up.

"I made a _friend!_ Alice, I made a friend of my own!" I instantly feel bad, and try and make my face look like I'm just as excited.

"Really? Good girl! What's her name?"

"Nessie." She smiles. I smile back, nodding, acting as if I'm deep in thought.

"Unusual name!" I say. She nods.

"Yes, it's short for Renee...Esmay..." she mutters, trying to work it out. Her face breaks into a grin. "Renesmee! Renesmee Cullen." I freeze.

"Sorry, who?" I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Renesmee. Are your ears okay?" Cynthia says worriedly. "I said it loudly." I faced her.

"My ears are fine. It's just a very unusual name, Cyn," I add quickly.

"Yes," she says. "I never heard of Nessie."

"Or Cullen," I say wistfully. "I think her big brothers are at my school."

"Oh, yes," Cynthia says, nodding her head thoughtfully. "She said she has two."

"Are you sure it wasn't _three?_" I say. _Edward, Jasper, Emmett. _

"No, no," Cynthia says. "Emmett, and Jasper." His name sends a shiver down my spine. My sister eyes me suspiciously. "The Cullens adopted her. Her bio...log-something Mama died. I said me too. She didn't mind, she just smiled. She said her Auntie adopted her, like us! Bella, I think. She calls her Auntie Mommy though, because she's never had another one. She calls her uncle, Edward, Daddy." I take a moment to process the information.

"And she has another Auntie. Rosalie." She breaks into a grin. "How lucky is she! She has a Mommy and Daddy, Auntie, _two_ uncles, and four grandparents!" I smile at her childlike innocence.

"She's a very lucky girl. Is she nice?"

"Yes, very, and pretty. She said she liked my hair!" It wasn't too surprising. Cynthia had shoulder length dark hair and she was a very cute little girl.

"Oh, good," I smile. "Go and play. If you're good, we can ask tomorrow if Renesmee would like to come for dinner. If that's okay with Auntie Lilly."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She gabbles, hugging me and leaving.

That night I fall asleep with a smile at the thought of meeting a new Cullen. I can't wait.


	6. Mr Jasper Hale

After I walked Cynthia to school, I was early to mine, so got my iPod out for awhile, sitting on the pavement and waiting for someone I knew to show up. When, after ten minutes, no-one showed up, I got out my copy of "The Secret Garden". I loved getting lost in the gardens with Mary, talking with Collin, weeping with Mary as she speaks of her horrendously neglectful parents. It's funny, relating to her so much, down to my real name.

The book was so engrossing that I didn't notice when I was surrounded by people. I hadn't even noticed the _Cullen family _standing uncomfortably near. I scooted over and stuck my head in my book again, but I couldn't concentrate with them so near. I probably looked like a goofy idiot sitting with my knees up to my chest, with a skirt on. Oh, god. I feel like I'm on fire, because my face is so hot. Soon enough, the bell went, and I stood to go to my first period, English.

"Wait," I hear a voice say. A soft, quiet, reproachful voice, talking to me? "Alice?" My heart thuds. How does he know my name? I turn slowly, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Um, yes?" I say. My voice comes out as a squeak, a tiny mousy noise. I cringe, and take a deep breath. I try to memorize then exactly what he looked like. His amber eyes, the liquid golden color like Edwards, blonde hair beautifully shining and tousled, lips curved into a small smile that could be misinterpreted for a smirk, one eyebrow raised. Then my eyes flicker to the girl standing next to him. Blondie. Rosalie, Cynthia said. And there's Emmett standing behind. I think he thinks I can't tell he's listening to every word being said. He looks huge though. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. Or Rosalie, to think of it. She's glaring at me. I feel like I'm about to cry. I just stand there, in stunned silence. Jasper's eyes flicker to his sister's, and her glare softens. It only makes me relax a tad, but he looks relieved anyway. I look at Emmett behind them. He's staring at me. Rosalie seems to register where I'm looking, and she grabs his hand. Well...that stopped my game of find the drama queen. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead focusing on Edward and Bella(?). When Jasper starts to talk, I look at him again.

"Jasper," he says, introducing himself as if I haven't heard his name in my head long enough. "I'm really sorry about being so rude the other day. I was just having a bad day. I'd be happy to help your sister with her Girl Scouts. Here," he offers me a handful of money and I step back, shaking my head. "I'm truly sorry, take this, please."

"No, I couldn't possibly," I say, stammering. "I can't. But thanks for the offer. Apology accepted," I say, forcing a smile. I look like a complete idiot. I know what will happen. I can already feel my cheeks burning. He smiles too.

"Just know I'm sorry."

I hear a chuckle, a deep chuckle. Emmett. I can't stop my mouth from breaking out into a grin. I walk away, letting out a soft giggle as I walk towards English, grinning. I take my seat next to Elle and open my book. I can't stop thinking about them. What does Rosalie have against me? Well. I did shout at her twin, granted. I suppose that's enough. If someone shouted at Cynthia I'd be angry, too, but she's little, not even half Blondie's age, and Jasper was almost an adult, so why should she be so bothered?

English passed in a blur of letters and test scores, and I look at my timetable. My second lesson was maths, my worst nightmare. I hadn't had it yet and I was hoping to skip it, but Angela walked me to my class, saying firmly that it wasn't so bad.

"It _is."_ I say, groaning. "And I hear Ms Baywater is mean!"

"Kinda. But she'll like you. You're quiet. Just do the work and she's happy, you know?" She says softly. I nod and walk into the classroom, waving. I walk up to the teacher and give her the slip of paper. I thank god that it's only for the first week I have to get this signed. I'd much rather stay out of everyone's way.

The teacher smiles. "Hi, I'm Ms Baywater. And it says here you're Mary Alice." I nod. "Is that what you'd like to be called? Some people have nicknames, I know."

"I call myself Alice." I say, offering her a tiny smile. She smiles broadly back. Her bright red lipstick spreads across her face. She isn't _tall,_ but she's not little. her auburn hair is spiky with gel and on her feet are sandals. She's wearing a long patterned dress and leggings underneath.

"Okay, dear. Right, class!" She stands. "This is our new student."

"Yeah, Mary. We know Miss." Ms Baywater raises an eyebrow.

"Shh, Anna. Alice calls herself Alice. And that is what _we _shall call her. Sit down." I scan the room for a seat. There are none, I think. Then I saw the one empty seat in the room. Next to Blondie. Oh, boy. Such fun. I walk over and sit down quietly. I inch away from her. She sighs and rolls her eyes. I blush and look down at my feet. I'm wearing the ugliest shoes. My lips turn into a pout and I sigh. I look at Blondie's shoes while my eyes are averted. They are amazing. I would kill to have those shoes. She taps her foot impatiently. I wonder once again what I could have possibly done to her.

* * *

I sit alone at lunch. Elle and Angela are at drama club, and I decided that I'd rather be alone than stuck there. I sigh and stab at my congealed pasta pieces, raising one eyebrow. I end up throwing it all in the bin. I turn around to get up and then I see Jasper and Blondie arguing. Should I stay? No, I think. Don't be so nosy, Alice. Reluctantly, I turn to leave, grabbing an apple from the side instead. I pay the lady on the cashier and then skip out of the cafeteria. And then I'm stopped. Someone has grabbed onto my arm. I jump and squeal.

"Sorry!" A voice says. I don't know who it is, but then I realize it's Edward. I have music after lunch. Maybe that's why he's here. "Hello, Alice." I smile, but don't reply. "I didn't want you to be alone?"

"Oh?" I said, letting my face go blank. My mind went blank too, static. This was on purpose though. I'm sure he has something, like...a very good intuition. I think: _If you're reading my mind, get out. It is closing soon. _And smile. If only people could read minds! Life would be much easier. Edward smiles tightly. "I'll walk you to music."

Music would be better today. It had to be. I mean, I had a mini-nervous-breakdown in the first one, what could go wrong here? I walked into class and sir smiled. "Feeling better now, Alice?" I nod and smile.

"Yes, thank you sir. Much."

"Good. Now we can concentrate on our music!" I sat down and started doodling on my paper.

"Can I see?" Edward asks, reaching out. I screw the paper up and shake my head.

"It's only doodles."

"It was good." I smile, and leave it at that.

"My little sister was wondering if she could have Renesmee over one day." I smiled, taking a breath. "She's just the sweetest girl. Cindy thinks the world of her." Edward flashes his sparkly teeth at me.

"Yes. Renesmee thinks the same about Cynthia, though she calls her Cinnamon. I've told her and I've told her but she seems to like this nickname. I hope Cynthia doesn't mind." I laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. She's had some worse nicknames." I sigh. "When she was little I'd call her Cindy Lou Who. Wound her up to no end." He laughed, the first laugh I'd heard from him.

"So...can I discuss it with you? I mean, I don't want to sound really nosy. Cynthia just told me that you adopted Renesmee and you and her mother are basically her parents, so..I guess it's your call. Just decide and if yes, call me..." I write down my number in my elaborate hand writing. Sir starts to walk over and Edward quickly fills in my sheet for me. He nods approvingly.

"Good job, Alice. Nice work, Mr Cullen."

* * *

I pick Cynthia up from school and she's chattering about her teacher. But then I hear Mrs Cullen, and I start listening. "Mrs Cullen talked to me today," she said proudly.

"Really? About what?" I ask.

"You!" She giggles. My eyes widen and I stop her.

"Huh? What about me?"

"She was just asking after you. You know, how is your sister? You're like her, she said. It's parent's evening soon, Ali, I got a letter." I nod. I knew this. A headache hit me at full force. I closed my eyes. In this dream like state I saw a truck. A little girl. Not just any little girl - Renesmee! And it was going to happen so soon... I didn't have time to think. I pushed Cynthia back.

"Stay _there."_ I gasp, and then I run as fast as I can. Most of the kids have left now, but I see her. Renesmee, skipping along..just about to step onto the road. I push her back as fast as I can and then all I see is nothing...a blackness takes over, and all I feel is pain...a scream rips across the road. Is it mine? I can't stay awake any...longer..

The awful blackness has won.


	7. I Want The Light

I felt little hands shaking me, two pairs. I groaned. It hurt to even breathe. I then heard voices. "Go and get help, Nessie!" One little voice squealed. Cynthia. I tried to open my eyes but they rolled back in my head. I was upsetting her. I felt tears seep from my closed eyelids. I tried to smile, but that made me scream in pain.

"Don't move, Ali." Cynthia said, through her tears. I must have fallen out of consciousness, as the next thing I heard was:

"I want my _Mommy_!" It was Renesmee.

I then heard Edward's voice. "Oh my god, oh my god..is she gonna be okay?!" He yells, sounding really panicked. He's jumpy, and I don't know why. Do I look that bad? My head hurts...

"Daddy," Nessie whispered. "Why is her leg backwards?" I cried out.

"Shh, Renesmee. You're scaring her. Alice is gonna be just fine." I am scared. My leg is twisted up. My whole body aches.

"You're gonna be okay."

* * *

"They say you can't hear, but I know you're listening." An unidentified voice says.

"Alice? Alice, no-one is here. I...I was so mean to you and your sister. You saved my niece. I owe my life to you."_ Jasper. I start to struggle. The nurses come in and settle me. He is gone._

"Wake up, Ali. I miss you. It's been three weeks and you're still asleep."

"Alice. I miss you in music. It's no fun without you. Emmett has been asking after you. He says you're too little to be hit by a truck. You'll have respect, you know." He sighs. "I, personally, can never repay you. You understood our - Bella, Nessie and I, I mean - situation, and you were kind. And on top of that, you saved my little girl's life. Her life. I don't know how you did it. I don't care, really. I wouldn't care if you hated me for this, because my daughter...she's in there, and she's crying because you're here. And that rips me up. But the fact that she can cry, that she's breathing..I just wouldn't be able to care if you did hate me, I would still be grateful. I hope you don't, though. You're...well, you're gonna be okay, and Nessie's okay. I am eternally grateful to you, Alice." _It was nothing, I want to say. My life, worthless, or Renesmee's life, full of hope? Only the good die young. And that is why I won't die just yet._

_Someone strokes my hand. _"Come on, chickie. You have to wake up, my darling. We miss you. Edward wants to thank you again. Nessie has been here, crying, that you won't wake up and she can't thank you."

"Thank you, Alice. Cinnamon calls you Ali. She says that's okay for me to, too. I hope that's alright with you. I'll ask, when you wake up. My Mommy wants to see you. Daddy misses you. Don't tell, but I think Jasper misses you, too. Guess what, Ali? I've joined Girl Scouts. Cinnamon wanted me too. I'm helping her while you're asleep. Daddy says I have to go now. I miss you, even though I didn't really know you. Bye, Alice."

"Sweetheart? The doctors are losing hope, my love. If you can hear me, do something. Anything. Sigh, if that's what you can."_ I breathe in deeply, and then whimper. It hurt so badly. I can feel the tears seeping down my face, though my eyes are closed. _"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I know you did that for me. I'll ask them to put you on a higher dose of morphine. You're gonna be okay, honey. You're gonna be okay."

"Ali? It's me, Cynthia. You did good, Ali. You did good. Nessie doesn't have a scratch on her! You're okay too. I mean, you're bruised up and all battered, but you're still my beautiful sister Alice. They're praying for you at school. Mrs Cullen looks really worried, asking everyday how you are. Maybe today I can tell her you woke up? Please, Ali. For me?"

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_Beep...beep...beep.._

_Beep...beep...beep...zzzzzz... _

_"Auntie Lilly!"_ Cynthia screams.

"She's flat lining! 1...2...3...stand clear!"_ I get jolted, and gasp for air. Then someone fiddles with the tubes, and slowly I fall into another deep, deep sleep..._

_..._

_..._

_... _

"Alice?"

...

"Alice?"

...

"Alice?"

...

"Alice?"..."Alice!"

_I just want the voices to STOP...there are too many people...I want to scream...but I can't. I can't tell them to stop, because I am asleep. My body, is asleep. Will it ever wake up? I hope so. My mind is awake, but I am asleep. I give into the darkness once more._

* * *

_When I wake, it is nighttime. I know it is nighttime because there is no noise. There is no light behind my eyes, only dark. I hear no squeaky shoes, and my family has gone home. But I am sure someone is there. There is a presence in the room. I murmur slightly, trying to stir myself. There is a quiet, slow mumble._

"I didn't want you to be alone..this scared me, you know...I don't know what it is, but you make me so worried, going round getting hit by trucks..you'll be okay, darlin. You'll be okay." _A southern drawl rambles. I feel comforted by it. I put my hands - full of tubes - next to my face. _

"Nurse!" The voice says. "She moved her hand. She put it up to her face!" _My hands are moved again. I frown. I move them back. She tries to move them and I slap her hand away grumpily._ The nurse laughs.

"Yes!" She says. "Yes! We need to call her family." I turn sleepily over, not even bothering to be excited that he's here. I mumble, annoyed. The nurse smiles. "I'll phone home now!" Jasper turns to leave. My brow creases. I'm very confused.

"What are you even doing here?" He looks embarrassed. If I hadn't just almost died, I'd have been too shy to ask. But being here, in this ugly hospital gown..it made me brave.

"I don't know. You saved my niece. I wanted to thank you. You know, it's my responsibility. That's all this is." He shrugs and sighs, a long, deep breath. He nodded me. I held out my hand for shaking. His hand is very cold. I think this makes him nervous. I pull him closer, and whisper in his ear, our faces almost touching:

"I know you're lying."


	8. Thank You Thank You

"Alice!" My little sister yells, out of breath. I sit up and put my arms round her, squeezing her hard. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Cindy," I say, and I smile at Auntie Lilly. She rushes forward and takes me in her arms, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, my love, I missed you so much." I tell myself not to cry. My face screws up in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing. It doesn't work.

"I love you, Auntie Lilly," I say, sniffing, and holding my hand up to my face. "You'll always be ours, won't you?"

"And you'll always be mine, sweethearts." She says, pinching Cynthia's nose.

* * *

"Are you up to having visitors, Alice?" The doctor asks me.

"Who?" I ask, looking up from my magazine.

"My son, and his wife and daughter." I frown, perplexed. Then a hint of a smile spreads across his face.

"What is your name, Doctor?"

"I am Doctor Cullen." He says, flashing me a quick smile.

"Of course you are." I shake my head, trying to hide my smile. "Yes, I am up for visitors. I'm glad I'm in my clothes again. I hated those gowns!"

"I've heard they are uncomfortable and unfashionable, but I do not see it," He jokes.

"Have you ever worn one, Dr Cullen?" He shakes his head. I raise an eyebrow, a smile playing at my lips. "I don't go throwing myself in front of trucks." He scolds gently. "I don't know how you did it, but I am so grateful you did. My granddaughter is at home, safe, playing with her dolls. I can't even contemplate what would have happened if.."

"It was nothing." I say. "Renesmee's a sweet kid." He shakes his head.

"You really don't see it, do you?" He looks shocked, shaking his head again. "All our family will be forever grateful."

"We'll see," I smile.

* * *

Bella, I think, rushes in first, with Renesmee on her hip. Jeez, she's got the strength of ten men. Renesmee is a lot bigger than Cynthia. Much taller like her Daddy. Bella hugs me.

"Um?" I say, muffled by Bella's shirt.

"_Thank you." _She says, dry sobbing. "You saved my baby."

"I'm not a baby, Mama!"

Bella glares, but she doesn't look angry. "What do _you_ have to say, young lady?" Nessie kisses my cheek, and I smile.

"Thank you, Ali!"

"She doesn't understand," Mrs Cullen says. "I'm Mrs Cullen. I don't want to intrude, so I will leave if it makes you more comfortable." I shake my head and smile, looking down at the ground. "You know how children are. How are you, dear? We're all lost for words at your selflessness."

"I wasn't selfless," I mumble, feeling embarrassed. "You'd have done the same."

"Maybe," Mrs Cullen says, musing. "You're alright, aren't you, Alice? I mean, nothing too serious now?"

"Broken arm and collarbone, fractured ankle, and a couple of broken ribs."

"Oh, sweetheart," Mrs Cullen says, her hand over her mouth. "Carlisle, the poor girl isn't in too much pain, is she?"

"I'm not," I lie. Edward steps forward. I raise a smile. "Hi." We talk for awhile, and then they leave. Dr Cullen gives me some great news.

"Will your family be back soon, Miss Brandon?" I nod, my pinkie fingernail in my mouth. "That's great, because you can go home." I squeal.

"Yay! I can't wait."

* * *

It hurts to climb into the car, but I'm all bundled up my coat, scarf, boots and jumper. "Alice!" Cynthia yells, jumping on me.

"Cynthia! Cyn, I'm not gonna disappear, titch. I promise."

"I missed you so much, Ali. You have no idea." I smiled at her. The last time I was gone, it was for two months, not weeks. At the asylum. I self consciously touched my head. My hair is now short and thin. It used to be flowing and long, like Cynthia's. I sigh.

"I missed you too."

* * *

I get home and walk up to bed, with great difficultly. I had to shimmy up the stairs on one leg on accord of my fractured ankle. I had crutches, but I couldn't use them as I had a broken arm and collarbone. What I was going to do in school, I didn't know.

"Cindy!" I shout down the stairs. "Can you get me a glass of orange juice? I would, but I can't be bothered to get downstairs again."

"Alice, I think we'll have you downstairs," Auntie Lilly calls. "Those stairs are too dangerous." With a roll of my eyes I tackle the stairs once again.

* * *

I can't stand all the fuss anymore! I know they care, but they are doing my head in. I struggle to put my scarf back on, but can't. "Cynthia, put this on for me," I instruct. "And my coat. Thanks."

"Are you cold, Alice?" Auntie Lilly asks me from the doorway, stirring the frying pan full of vegetables. "I could put the heating up."

"No, I need to go out."

"What?" Auntie Lilly says. "I don't think so!" She shakes her head at me, a panicked look over her face. She flushes red. "I know you don't think so, darling, but I care for you so very much."

"I'm only going to have a walk. Okay?"

"Alice, you have a broken foot. How much walking can you do? You must rest!"

"No, Auntie Lilly, I must get out of this house! I need some air. I won't go far, and I'll keep my phone on me. You can't stop me."

"I can," Auntie Lilly says, and then she sighs, shaking her head. "But I won't. Please, darling, don't go too far." I kiss her cheek.

"I won't."

* * *

I know I _said _I'd be extra specially careful, but it proved harder to do than to say. My ankle throbbed in my boots, and my ribs gave a steady ache, as if telling me to stop, over and over.

It was so frustrating, that when I got out of view of the house, I cried. I sat down on the ground - partly because there was no bench, but mainly because I'd have passed out otherwise. Then I cried some more, and tried to get up.

Can you guess what happens next? I couldn't get up and it was cold and I was alone, and I cried all over again. I put my head on my knee, and then I cried angry tears. It's not fair. I saved a little girl's _life, _and now I was lying here on the cold pavement, in pain and humiliated. I was so used to my independence, I miss it.

I heard the slow walk of high heels - but then they sped up. "Hey! It's okay." I look up. Blondie. Great. "Why are you on the ground?"

"I'm on the ground because I can't get _up!_ I have a broken collar bone, broken ribs, and a fractured ankle, you know? From my run in with a truck." Rosalie frowns.

"I thought you were perky." I roll my eyes, and scoff.

"Whoever told you that, they were lying. Why are you even _here?"_ I snap. She frowns.

"What?"

"You don't even like me. So. Why. Are. You. Here?" I shake my head, and rest my forehead on my knee again, feeling utterly exhausted.

"Listen, Alice, you need to chill the fu-" Rosalie spins to face...Jasper. Double yay. "Hey, Jasper!" He eyes her suspiciously. I go back to my sulking.

"Hi...what are you doing?"

"Okay, I need to go home. Can someone just stop their damn jibber-jabber, and _help me up?" _I cut in rudely.

"What is your _problem?" Blondie _has the cheek to say. I stare, open mouthed at her.

"My problem? My problem is you, and your family! I cannot catch a break around here. I just want to go _home_!" Home means with Mama, safe and sound, tucked in at night...happy. "I wish I didn't need your help, but _please, please,_ can one of you help me up?" Rosalie's glare softens, and she helps me up gently. "Thank you," I mumble, embarrassed.

"Can I walk you home?" Jasper asks, looking concerned.

"No, no.." I say. "I'll be fine. I'm sure you're busy."

"I'm not," he says. "So that's settled. I'll walk you home."

* * *

I let him. Only because my ankle was killing me and my sore arm wouldn't support me, of course. I didn't actually _want _him to. That's why I blushed, of course...

"Can't I just carry you?" He says, getting irritated. I was sort of...hopping along.

"No," I reply, gritting my teeth. "I'm not a child."

"No, you're much more stubborn!"

"I am not _stubborn." _He picks me up, and I squeal. He laughs at me, but in a friendly way.

"I want to get you home before Lillian really starts to worry."

"My Aunt Lilly does know I'm fine, you know!"

"Clearly," he mutters sarcastically.

"Okay, I think I can walk on my own."

"I'm not letting you break yet another leg." Suddenly a sharp pain ripples through my stomach.

"Ow!" I whine. "Please, stop walking, Jasper! My ribs are hurting so bad..." He immediately stops, and looks at me, eyes full of concern and hurt.

"Quit it," Jasper says, looking uncomfortable.

"Quit what?" I say, trying to breathe as shallowly as possible.

"Looking like some sort of wounded animal."

"Well I am wounded," I giggle, but then stop. It hurts!

"Maybe I should take you to Carlisle..." He ponders.

"No, take me home. Please."

* * *

We eventually make it to my home. I try to fish my keys out of my back pocket, but I can't. I freeze, blushing a furious scarlet. "What?" He says, looking at me strangely. He looks panicked. "What?" He repeats. "Are you okay?"

"Uh..yeah," I say, smiling tightly. "I can't seem to get my keys out of my pocket, that's all."

"Let me help you, then," he says, again staring at me like I'm stupid.

"You can't." I say immediately.

"Enlighten me as to why I can't help, Alice?" He says, faintly irritated.

"Well.." I stall. "They're in my back pocket and I'm wearing skinny jeans." I blurt out, covering my face with one hand.

"Why are you in such tight jeans when you have just come out of hospital?" He says, irritated, but then he looks flustered.

"They're not _that _tight," I reply. "Why are you looking at my legs, anyway!" He inhales sharply and I know I embarrassed him. Serves him right. "For goodness' sake, just _knock _on the bloody door!"

"Fine," Jasper mutters.

"And put me down before Auntie Lilly gets to the d-"

"Yes?" Auntie Lilly answers the door and I almost die of embarrassment. "Good Lord, Alice, what are you doing!"

"What am I doing? Well, it seems clear what I'm doing! Getting frostbite, that is." Auntie Lilly frowns. "I sat down and couldn't get back up because of my arm and collarbone."

"Oh, sweetheart, come in." Jasper sets me down on the couch, as gentle as he can. Or my bed, as it is now. "Jasper, thank you so much, for bringing Alice home." She smiles. "Would you like a tea or coffee?"

"No, thanks, Ma'am," he says. "But thank you for the offer. 'Til the next time, Alice..." he flashes a smile at me, and I turn away to suppress the smile creeping on my face.


	9. School Starts Again

I was asleep in the living room when Auntie Lilly gently shook me awake. "Alice, darling, wakey wakey."

"Huh?" I mumble into my pillow, tiredness seeping into my voice.

"It's three in the afternoon!" I don't budge from this announcement. "I have news."

"Good news?" Auntie Lilly hesitates, sighing.

"Yes,"

"Okay," I sit up, yawning. Auntie Lilly laughs, and smooths my messy hair. I blink in the light, and stretch my good arm. "What is it?"

"I phoned the school today, while you were asleep," she says brightly, smiling, a little sadly. I smile broadly.

"Really?" I ask, leaning closer to her. She nods.

"I thought it was time you got back to school. I think two weeks of missed school is enough, even though your leg isn't fixed. Or arm. Or collarbone." She frowns. "Anyhow, they said it was fine. I then phoned Dr Cullen, to ask his professional opinion. He said it should be fine, provided you don't do PE and you don't get pushed about. So he said he'd write a note saying you have to leave lessons ten minutes early. He also said that he wanted another child to be with you at all times." I groan, and Aunt Lilly sighs. "I know. But he said one of his children would be happy to help. It can't be one of the boys, of course. It wouldn't be decent in the bathroom."

Oh god. Please, please, please let it be Bella.

"And Rosalie kindly offered."

Oh god.

"No," I said. "Absolutely not!"

"Yes, Alice. You have to get to school, young lady." She kisses the top of my head and I lean against her.

"When?"

"Monday," she says. "So you have a couple of days."

"Okay," I sigh. "I guess that'll be okay."

"There's my little Alice."

"I love you, Auntie Lilly."

"I love you, too, darling. Very much. I've loved having you here." I wondered then if that's why Auntie Lilly sounded sad. Because she missed us, at school? I very much doubted it.

* * *

"Ali! Ali! Ali!" I hear my name too many times to count, and switch the sound off of the TV, turning to face my little sister.

"Yeah?"

"Guess who picked up Nessie and me?"

"Who?"

"Mrs Cullen!" I frown, my forehead wrinkling.

"Why?"

"She said she was picking up Renesmee anyway, so she'd take me home."

"That's nice,"

"Yes," says Cynthia. "She said she hopes you get well soon." I smile.

"Tell her I said thank you."

"I will!" I gently grab her by the hood and pull her back.

"Talk to me, Cindy. I haven't seen you in ages, darling."

"I know, Ali. You can't do much, can you!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Go and get a book." Her face lights up.

"Are you gonna read to me, Alice?!" I nod at her.

"Go get a book!" I laugh, shooing her. "Go on!" She runs off and I lean back, clearing a spot for her on the couch beside me. When she returns, she hands me the book. "Mm. Proust. Good choice." She leaned on me, and I opened to a page. _"The smell of the Madeleine, unleashing the flood of memory. "For a long time, I used to go to bed early. Sometimes, when I had put out my candle, my eyes would close so quickly that I had not even time to say to myself, 'I'm falling asleep'..."_

* * *

"Alice?" Cynthia calls, sounding excited. "Alice, come to the phone!" I sigh and hobble to the hallway, where the phone is.

"Who is it?" I ask, then I pause. "Cynthia, you're not supposed to be answering the phone." She looks at me sheepishly through her eyelashes. "It doesn't matter. Who is it?"

"Rosalie Cullen." I take the phone and cover the bit where you speak.

"_What? _Why?" I cry, irritated. If this girl was gonna be my guide dog, I wanted a few days of peace, at least. I sigh, and take the phone in my good arm. "Yes, hello? It's Alice."

"Yes," says Rosalie. "I wanted your timetable. I can compare it to mine."

"Okie dokie," I reply. "I'll email it to you."

"My email is BlondieHaleThing1," She says, and I can't help giggling.

"Thanks," I laugh, trying to conceal it. "Mine's MissAliceBrandon124," I read off, nodding. "Okay, I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Wait, Alice-"

"Yes?" I hear an irritated tone in her voice.

"I know your secret."

"What?" I say, breathing heavily. She couldn't know, could she? I mean, know one knows...no-one knows I was in there, in that horrible institution. She simply laughs and hangs up the phone, leaving me to my own thoughts.

She would tell everyone! I wouldn't put it past her. I wouldn't put anything past her. I cover my hand with my mouth and feel a headache coming on. I push it out of my head. I can't deal with another...whatever comes to me. A vision, I guess. There's nothing I can do if another little girl is running out into a road.

That's horrible of me. I know I shouldn't say it, I know. But it pushes into my brain before I can stop it.

_Rosalie, laughing at Jasper. Jasper looking terribly flustered, clearly embarrassed about something. Something that I can't see. Rosalie finds it hilarious. Emmett and Edward are laughing, too. Bella is sighing at her family, frowning at Edward. _

_"You guys! Stop!" _

_"C'mon, Bells, it's funny." Emmett laughs._

_"No, it's not," Jasper says. He turns to face...me?! He takes my arm, and the gentlest touch sends a shock of electricity through me, "Come on, darlin. Let's go."_

I shake my head. What was that! Darlin? I lean back against the sofa, groaning. Where was a truck when you needed it?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, how did you like it? :) This isn't my favourite chapter, but I guess it's better than nothing! ;)**

**I was gonna upload this yesterday...but I got banned for a day! Like, what?! Apparently one of my song fics wasn't allowed...someone reported it, and tracks all the stories against the rules..thanks for that! **

**Also, I'm writing a little story of my own. Does this sound interesting? It's only the first part, but would you read something like this?**

_In the small town of Ravenstoke, in the suburbs of England, nothing worth reading about on the news ever happened. The closest it came to having its name in the papers was three years ago, when there was suddenly a barrage of ransakings in the local shops. This, however, was quickly resolved and blamed on the very determined raccoons that had a penchant for breaking and entering. No, nothing ever happened, until November 13th, the day that Serenity Grayson was murdered._

_And I found myself being the main suspect in a murder investigation._


	10. Who's Got The Monday Blues

**A/N: **

**Hiii! How are you all? I hope you like this chapter! :) I really feel the need to end this with Kisses - A, but I won't. ;)**

* * *

I don't know where all the time went, I honestly don't. I seemed to go to sleep on Wednesday and wake up on Monday morning, but I here I am, having a panic attack on the edge of my bed, just wearing a shirt. "Pull yourself together, Alice. No-one will believe her even if she does tell. Which she won't." I lean against my headboard and take a deep breath. Pulling on a pink skirt, I hobble to my mirror and apply my makeup. Minimal, just enough to cover the fact that I had no sleep last night.

When that's done, Auntie Lilly drives me to the Cullen house where Emmett and Rosalie will drive me to school. Mrs Cullen opens the door with Nessie at her side and welcomes me warmly into her home. "Welcome to the Cullen Family Home, Alice. Good morning."

"Good morning," I duck my head and smile at Nessie. She smiles back.

"You didn't bring Cindy?"

"No, sorry. She's at home."

"That sucks," Nessie glowers, but soon returns to her naturally sunny disposition. "Welcome in! This isn't my house but Mommy and Daddy said that I should meet you and-" Nessie gabbles, and Esme gently tugs her back by the ponytail.

"Give Alice some air to breathe with, Renesmee..you're using it all up with your chatting!" She laughs softly and smiles at me.

"Sorry, Grandma," Renesmee says sheepishly, and I laugh at her little face. I wince and Mrs Cullen fusses. She reminds me of Auntie Lilly...and Mama.

"Oh, dear. Are you okay, Alice? Come and sit down," she guides me to the sofa and I sit comfortably. "Do you want a drink? We have water, juice or lemonade. Something to eat?"

"Can I have just a lemonade, please?"

"Of course, dear." Just then Bella came running down the stairs dressed simply in jeans and a top. She gets to wear whatever she wants, and she chooses _that! _I wrinkle my nose and giggle, but try and cover it by drinking my lemonade.

"Okay, Shortie," Emmett's voice booms down the stairs, arm linked with Rosalie's. Rosalie elbows him and he just laughs. "Let's go. We're taking the Jeep."

"Is that a big car?" I ask. I love those huge cars where you can see right up. They're safer, too. Rosalie rolled her beautiful amber eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, quite. Hmm. Em, will you be able to help her get in?"

"Course," he says, grinning. I hoped Emmett would be around all day, because I figured it would be much funner than without him.

* * *

When we got to school, I went into my homeroom pretty much straight away. Luckily Rosalie and I were in the same one, and she walked with me, my bag slung easily on the crook of her elbow.

All throughout the day I sneaked glances at her, but she didn't seem to be looking at me any differently, nor did she tell anyone, at least to the best of my knowledge, about our phone conversation last night. I, in turn, didn't mention it.

Everything went smoothly until lunch, where an argument between Bella and Rosalie broke out. I didn't know where I was actually going to sit - I wasn't chained to Blondie but she was responsible for me, so maybe her? I wanted to sit with my friends, but didn't dare point this out and didn't complain.

"Rose," Bella says hesitantly, "Did you ask Alice if she wanted to sit with us?"

Rosalie's head snapped up and she raised an arched eyebrow. "No."

"That was rude,"

"Maybe so."

"Rosalie, are you _going _to ask her?" And without taking a second glance at me, Rosalie gave Bella a pitying look.

"No."

I _hate_ arguing! Especially over me. If they didn't stop, I would have my second panic attack of that day. I felt my anxiety levels spike and closed my eyes. And then a wave of calm..just washed over me. I sighed in content and shook my head. "Bella, I'm fine," I murmur. "You don't have to ask me...you're helping me."

"Yes, Alice, but you wouldn't need our help if you hadn't saved Renesmee."

"Then teach her road safety," I laugh, opening my eyes again. Jasper is glaring at Rosalie and then gives Bella an impish smile. They were like naughty children. I suppress a giggle and take a bite of my apple.

I was in science, actually, when it happened. Rosalie was my lab partner, naturally, and as a first "practice" experiment to get ourselves ready for the whole course, we evaporated salty water to be left with salt. Easy to do and simple, but just to ease ourselves into the course, like I said.

Rosalie was doing all the work, obviously, because of my leg and arm. I just watched. We were taking the water off of salt and then being left with salt crystals - yawn. I wasn't paying attention very much until Rosalie span to get something, knocking the little burner we were evaporating the water away with over and onto me.

It took a few seconds for me to feel the burn and I screamed, but couldn't jump up as quickly as usual. The beaker on top of the burner broke, shattering into many tiny pieces, which then proceeded to dig themselves into my skin, embedding into my arm.

Someone screamed turn the gas off, but the pain was unbearable. Blondie reached over and flicked the switch off, rushing to me instantly. The teacher splashes cold water on me and then Rosalie rushes me to the nurse, never taking her eyes off of Jasper as we cross the room. The siblings locked eyes until we were out of the room. Rosalie pulls me by my wrist to the nurses. I bite back a whimper and she turns to me for the first time since it happened.

"Are you okay?" She asks gently.

I breathe out shakily. "I'm okay. I think."

"You'll be fine. You just need to get it bandaged. Gosh, this always happens around my family." Her tone starts off lightly, but there is an edge to it now. "Maybe you should stay away from them. That'll keep you safe."

I don't look at her. I don't want her to know that I'm beginning to agree.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you got two notifications of this chapter, sorry! I spelled something wrong in my A/N and I was embarrassed enough to change it and write this sorry note. #Awkward**

**Sooo...did you like it? If you did, be sure to tell me in a review! Was that a good segue? I think so. :P I hope you all have a great weekend! I'm spending mine watching YouTube videos. I'd love to make some of my own. Do any of you? Unfortunately, my face isn't a pretty sight and I mumble like no other, so that's out of the window..but hey, maybe I will...but if these notes are anything to go by then I don't think anyone would wanna hear me talking. **

**See ya! xo**


	11. The Rosie and Alice Chronicles

**A/N:**

**Hiii! OMG. I'm sorry. I never say that. But for this month (only _this _month!) there have been 1,331 views and 375 visitors to this story! Can you believe it?! I mean, that's 17 days! That's amazing for me. Sooo...there's my nerdy happy dance over with. And yes, that's the reason I decided to update early. Because I was excited. Soo..hope you don't mind. xD**

Rosalie seemed to all but forget about yesterday when I arrived at her home today, armed with Cynthia on one side. Rosalie's face just about lit up as she opened the door. "Oh, what a _sweetie!"_ She'd gushed, picking Cynthia up with ease and spinning her around. Cynthia giggled and Renesmee pouted. I smiled at her and took her hand, swinging it. She frowned upon seeing my bandaged arm, but she didn't comment, sensing it wasn't the time.

Just then, Dr Cullen came striding into the room, smiling broadly with Mrs Cullen at his side.

"Hi, Mrs Cullen!" Cynthia giggles, and Mrs Cullen smiles widely. Renesmee frowns, giggling, too.

"That's not Mrs Cullen! That's Grandma!" She snorts, throwing her head back and laughing.

"You're such a lady, Nessie," a tanned boy from the corner of the room chuckled, and Renesmee flew to him.

"Jake!" Renesmee cries, hugging him. "Jacob, meet _Alice!"_ The way she said my name made me feel that Jacob had heard of me. His mouth dropped open and his jaw worked hard, quite obviously grappling for the right words to say. I smiled uncertainly at him.

"You're _Alice_?" He finally says, confusion plastered all over his face. I laugh and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too!" He seems embarrassed for a moment and then laughs, too.

"It's just..you're Alice! You saved Nessie's life." I smile shyly, shaking my head. "You did!" And then he looks incredulous. "But your size! You should've been squished to the windscreen like a bug."

_"Jacob!" _Mrs Cullen whispers, horrified. "Don't say that!"

But I just laugh.

* * *

After awhile we all disperse. I wave goodbye to Renesmee and Cynthia, as Mrs Cullen would walk them to school, and it's time to face the Jeep again. I groan and laugh, and no-one comments. I think they all know what I'm talking about. Edward is going with Bella in her fancy car, one that I don't know the name of because it's not plastered on the front, and of course I'm going with Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper. He didn't come last time so I'm a bit confused, but I give him a smile anyway, and say hi. Rosalie doesn't comment as we get into the car, but she does give me a slightly..guilty looking smile?

Hmm.

Emmett sings the whole way there, though Rosalie gives him a smack on the back of his head and Jasper glares at him. I sing along quietly and stare out of the window, and it was a peaceful time. I didn't have to speak, I didn't have to explain myself, and I had no-one fussing over me. Until we stopped the car, and my sore arm prevents me from getting out like I got out yesterday. Then a fight broke out between a certain two blonde siblings, with Emmett watching, almost wetting himself with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Move out of the way, Blondies," Emmett says, his booming voice now sounding bored. "Us brunettes stay together, right, Shortie?" He asks me, and I giggle, nodding. He gently lifts me out of the ridiculously big car and sets me on the ground.

"Thanks!" I say, smiling at him. He grins.

"I was the one who told Esme I'd take care of her," Rosalie grumbles, taking my bag for me. I smile at her gratefully and hobble towards the school entrance. I know she doesn't like me but I wish she'd tell me why. I mean, I haven't done anything wrong and it hurts when she glares at me. I sigh and concentrate on getting into school.

"Nessie doesn't stop talking about you, you know," Emmett chuckles, and I blush. "It's getting real annoying,"

I shrug, struggling for words. "Tell her to knock it off, then," I say, confused. "Cindy is obsessed with Mrs Cullen - always telling us how kind and lovely she is. I think she fell a bit behind with her school work back at home, and she's getting caught up, all thanks to her."

Rosalie smiles, a genuine smile I don't think I've seen before. It is gone before it is really there, but she nods at me. "Esme has been very kind to us, and we're grateful," she says softly, sighing a little. She flips her blonde hair and the softness is replaced by a hard glare. Emmett wraps his arm around her shoulder and rubs her arm. He whispers something to her and she giggles, and I roll my eyes. I hear a scoff behind me, and Jasper is also rolling his beautiful amber eyes. Wait, what?

I-I...mean...they're all beautiful, The Cullens. Damn it, brain, don't confuse yourself like this. You do not think Jasper Hale is _beautiful! _

Okay. Maybe a little..

* * *

The day was uneventful, and at lunch I sat with my friends. Rosalie didn't seem too pleased, but she explained herself, at least, this time.

"If you slip over, or choke on something, or whatever accident you're bound to have sometime or later, Esme will just about wrap you up in bubble wrap. She's always been a worrier - but now she's ten times worse!"

"I won't slip, or choke..or whatever. I'll be careful. You can see me; I'm over by the tall blonde girl, over there, Elle, and Angela next to her. I'll come back when the bell's about to go," I promised, and then I smiled brightly. I felt as if I hadn't seen my friends in a lifetime!

I hobble over and sit down, smiling at them. They all hug me and Elle squeals. "I haven't seen you, in like, forever! So, Pixie, how are you? Hey, I got you a get well present! Well, not a present, just a hello, you know? I didn't wrap it cause like I said, it's not a present, just a hello-"

"Ellie? You're using up all the oxygen," Angela laughs. "You'll see why, Alice, just wait and see the present she got you. Only I think she's helped herself to some." Elle digs around in her bag, a pink sparkly thing that you could spot from miles away, and produces a pack of Pixy Stix.

"They reminded me of you! Because you're bubbly and sweet and well, a pixie! So, here ya go. I had a few, mainly because I'm not allowed them at home. My Momma tells me that I get too hyper and my older sister has just turned into a health junkie, so here you go!" Elle throws the box into my hands and I smile gratefully at her. I'd loved Pixie Stix a long time ago, but I hadn't had them in forever. I ripped open one of the straws and poured the sugar onto my tongue. It was bittersweet in both taste and memory.

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Thanks," I smile, and I slip the packet back into my bag...away from Elle.

The rest of lunch passes smoothly - we talk about school work, family and then a vision hits me. I cringe away from the girls and try and suppress the image hitting me.

It doesn't work, and I excuse myself. I know I'm being watched by, oh, the whole cafeteria, but I lean against a wall next to the cash machine.

_Laughing. _

_Like bells ringing out, so clear and clean cut that you wouldn't believe it was real. _

_A little girl sprints past, and she's the source of the laughter. Cynthia. _

_She's not so little now. _

_Then she's terrified. _

_Her face is a picture of pure terror, and I'm being held back, restrained by a pair of strong arms. I fight but it's no use. The arms have an iron grip, fingers curled around my forearm like a vice. _

_She's looking for an escape. I call out and she looks my way. _

_My baby sister, whom I have always protected, loved, been amazed by, the one I raised from the age of 11, looks at me, and her face contorts into one of horror. My heart aches to try and protect her, to comfort her - but I am not allowed. _

_My sister disappears into a forest of darkness, a forest of lost hopes and forgotten dreams, and there's something in me that is sure she won't come back on her own. _

I take a deep breath and I'm back in school, but now my head pounds, desperate to escape its confinement to my skull. I nod to myself and take my seat again. Ellie and Angela exchange quizzical looks over my head but let the matter drop.

Good.

I'm not ready to tell anyone about this, about what happened - and I never will. For now, I'll push it out of my mind and try and have a good day. I only have one lesson left after lunch so it shouldn't be too bad. Math sucks, but at least I'll be sitting in a quiet place. I mean, there's no colder place than next to Blondie.

* * *

Rosalie rose (haha, no pun intended) five minutes before the bell, and made her way to my lunch table, where I waited for her. She didn't bother to force out a smile for Elle or Angela; she never seemed to do anything that she didn't want to do, and I admired her for that. I just have a need to please people, including Blondie. I sighed and she took my bag for me.

"Thanks," I said, and smiled at Elle and Angela. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" They both nodded and I gave a small wave as I swing on my crutches to my math class.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asks, seeming actually interested.

"I'm okay," I said, with a little sigh again. My life had been going so out of control before I moved to Forks, and then I had two weeks of peace, where I felt safe, and then my accident..well, I just feel so frustrated. Rosalie shakes her head.

"No, you're not. We're not the best of friends but I do care about you, even if you don't think so," she says, flipping her hair.

I raise an eyebrow and she shakes her head. "If only you knew..." She trails off, and then snaps out of her mini trance, smiling brightly. She winks at me, "You, young lady, are ditching class with me. You haven't even gone shopping!" The thought seems to horrify her as much as it does me. "My god, that's awful. We're going shopping. Have you got money?"

I fumble for my wallet in my purse and find that I have a hundred dollars and my card with me. It should be fine.

Wait...shouldn't I say no? I mean...just a little. Not so much that she'd say "okay, let's go back to class" but enough for me to know I protested..?

"Will they call home?" I ask, anxious of Auntie Lilly worrying.

"Nope," she says, popping the P. "Well, they would, but Bella's got it covered. I sent a text to Bella telling her to cover for us, and she of course said yes," she rolls her gorgeous eyes and once again flips her blonde hair.

She's not even trying to look cute, and she manages it. I can look cute, only I don't look cute cute, I look little girl cute.

"So, are you up for it?" I smile and nod, trying to look convincing. I can tell I'm failing. "Hey, don't give up on me now. We can go to this _amazing _spa place first, for some relaxation, because I'll be damned if I can get that at home, and you need a rest, too. Look at those panda eyes." She tuts and I laugh. "Then we can hit the shops, get some hot new clothes...maybe bag yourself a date, eh, Alice? Anyone catching your eye at Fork's High?"

I turn my head away and look to the ground but I can feel the heat spreading across my cheeks and I know Rosalie can, too.

"You do!" Rosalie laughs, swatting at me gently. "You'll have to tell me all about him."

* * *

Sitting in those little deck chairs that they give you at spas, Rosalie and I both sighed as we got a head massage. Blondie was right - I did need relaxation! It was lovely having an afternoon to myself, just letting somebody else worry for a change. After that we had a manicure and a pedicure. My nails were painted a bright pink and Rosalie opted for a shimmery blue. Then they restyled our hair, combing out Rosalie's long blonde hair and twirling mine around this way and that trying to make it seem cuter. That half hour went by far too quickly and we started shopping. I ummed and ahhed and eventually bought two pairs of shoes (that I couldn't use for aaaaagggess, because of this broken leg) a really cute skirt, a pair of pink skinny jeans, and three quirky bras. Why were they quirky? Well...they had owls on them. I couldn't resist them!

And then I came to a problem.

"Uh oh," I said, dropping a pair of shoes back onto the rack. Rosalie glanced over at me and motioned for me to continue. "It's ten to three,"

"You're stating the obvious, my dear." Rosalie says sarcastically.

"And when I get home, how am I supposed to explain all these bags?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Leave them at my place."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them? Oh, they won't mind. Esme will want to know what you bought, and she'll pretend to be mad, but she won't really mind. Carlisle won't need to know, now will he?" She winks.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I say, and I feel as if we could really be friends one day, if she'd only let us be.


End file.
